darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Wicked hood
The wicked hood is a members-only item that can be obtained from Tam McGrubor in Burthorpe for free, or from Wizard Finix in the Wizards' Tower, for 175 Runespan points. The Wicked Hood functions the same way as a talisman, granting access to the Runecrafting altars. Before it can serve this function for any given altar, you must "feed" the talisman or tiara corresponding to that altar to the hood. One hood can serve as a tiara for all altars, once one of each talisman (or tiara) has been fed to the hood. If you lose your wicked hood, you can get a new one for free from Tam McGrubor, and all of the altars you had unlocked previously will still be unlocked. Upgrading Once a talisman is "consumed" by the hood, the hood may teleport to that altar, create that type of rune, and enter that altar. Players can upgrade with other talismans or their corresponding tiaras to expand its repertoire of rune types. If a player is already in possession of an Omni-talisman or tiara, it is suggested to 'feed' that one to the hood. This will make 'feeding' all other talismans/tiaras obsolete, as the Omni encompasses all (with exception of the Elemental talisman, which may be fed to the hood later without losing the benefits of the Omni-talisman or tiara). To obtain another Omni-talisman, talk to Wizard Elriss. If you do not have an omni-talisman, using tiaras rather than talismans on the hood is usually cheaper. Whatever item you 'feed' to the hood will be lost. Using an Elemental talisman on the hood allows using the Rune option two times a day. Abilities The hood has a range of Runecrafting functions: It is also possible to upgrade your Wicked Hood by purchasing certain items from Wizard Finix' runespan shop. The bonus will be permanent after you buy these items. With the introduction of the new update to the Runespan, the Wicked Hood gained an ability to teleport right next to the portal outside the Runecrafting Guild. Right-clicking on the Wicked Hood will reveal "Teleport" and if you are within Gielinor, you will automatically teleport to the Runespan portal. However, if you are within the Runespan and right-click the teleport option, you will be asked to confirm if you want to leave the Runespan and convert the runes and essence in your inventory into Runespan points (this is to avoid accidentally teleporting out of the runespan). If a player is Runecrafting with the hood, it is advisable to withdraw the essence at the altar. This allows the player to craft runes from 100 essence without banking once a day. If you have attempt to teleport to the Law Altar with banned equipment (armour and weapons not allowed on Entrana), the message, "The power of Saradomin prevents you taking armour or weaponry to Entrana" will appear in the chatbox, you will remain where you are, you will not use up a daily teleport charge. Attempting to use the hood during Devious Minds while the pouch containing the orb is in your inventory will have the same result. The wicked hood itself is allowed onto Entrana. Having multiple wicked hoods will not allow a player to get more rune essence or teleports each day. When one wicked hood is fed talismans or tiaras, all other wicked hoods a player owns will also be upgraded. Other uses Members can use the teleport to the Astral altar to easily switch to the Lunar/Standard Spellbooks. With the addition of the lodestones, this can be considered a waste of the hood's limited teleports, since the Home Teleport spell has unlimited uses and the Wicked Hood teleport is only slightly faster than the Home Teleport spell. The hood can be even more beneficial in the Great Orb Project (requires level 50 Runecrafting) at the Runecrafting Guild. A more practical choice would be the Ourania Runecrafting Altar (one can easily get over 2k experience a day using this method and only going to the Ourania altar, more than at any other altar - though not as profitable). These two places give double experience per Pure essence crafted. It may also be useful to take this hood with you while making Combination runes and are using a Necklace of Binding, even better in conjunction with the Lunar spell Magic Imbue (level 81 Magic). With the introduction of Divination, the Nature Altar teleport on the Wicked Hood becomes the quickest way (other than hard-to-obtain Nature tabs) to access the level 50 (Gleaming energy) training spot. Interface The interface, accessed by clicking the hood, shows you the remaining actions you have for the day. *Essence can be retrieved by clicking the 'Essence' button. *To make a rune, click the 'Runes' button followed by the rune you would like to make. *You can teleport to a rune altar by clicking 'Teleport' followed by the appropriate rune (you will be warned if attempting to teleport to an altar which you do not have the Runecrafting level to use). Should you lose your hood, you can reclaim it from Tam McGrubor at any time, retaining any talismans you have added to the hood, but you may only have one hood at a time. The hood does not drop on death. The wicked hood can be recoloured through runecrafting in the Runespan. Daily routine The following sequence can be done daily for maximum free experience: #Empty your inventory, withdraw runecrafting pouches, 1 law and 6 earth runes from your bank. #Equip your best pickaxe, wear the Wicked hood, Ardougne cloak 2 (or higher), Master runecrafter robes, and good defensive armour in the other slots. (Or weight reducing armour if you plan on taking the long, but safe route in the Ourania Cave.) #Operate the hood to teleport you to the Wizards' Tower. #Ask Sedridor to teleport you to the Essence mine, and gather pure essence. #Activate the hood to teleport you to the Astral altar. #Craft astral runes and switch to the lunar spellbook at the altar. #Return to the essence mine via the Wizards' Tower teleport, and gather pure essence. #Cast Ourania Teleport from your lunar spellbook and run the gauntlet to the Ourania Runecrafting Altar. (Or take the safe route.) #Withdraw all 175 essence from the hood and craft them into runes. (Takes 13 hood activations at 14 pure essence per withdraw.) #Return to the Wizards' Tower via the hood's teleport option, and deposit all runes in the deposit box. #Gather pure essence in the essence mine. #Use the hood's second daily teleport charge to return to the Astral altar and switch back to the normal spellbook. Craft astral runes. #Teleport back to the Wizards' tower, deposit runes, gather essence again. #Use the third teleport charge on the best altar you have access to. Craft runes. Profits Trivia .]] *Upon clicking on the Soul icon, your Wicked hood will say "...UNDISCOVERED..." **When you try to add a talisman of a type you have already unlocked, your Wicked Hood will say "...REDUNDANT..." **Upon eating a talisman or tiara, the hood proclaims "...DELICIOUS..." **If you try to add anything that is not a talisman or tiara that has been charged with a talisman, your Wicked Hood will say "...IRRELEVANT..." *Levelling up Runecrafting after adding a talisman to the hood gives a glitch where the game states that the player has advanced 0 levels. *The hood you get from Wizard Finix used to be a slightly darker colour than the one from Tam. This has since been fixed. *The wicked hood does not stack when more than one is banked. Category:Free Retrieve Category:Varrock Category:Transportation